


Wo Fat Is Dead

by VickeyStar



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Broken Steve, Brothers in all but blood, Danny hugs., Season 5 Episode 7, Wo Fat is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve escaped Wo Fat on his own, in fact the team didn't even know he was kidnapped. When he returned to HQ, they learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wo Fat Is Dead

**Author's Note:**

> This just sorta kinda became a thing.   
> I do take requests!  
> Thanks!  
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

“Where’s Steve?” Danny asked, they were in the office after just solving a case, and his Neanderthal of a partner was nowhere to be found.

“I got a text from him saying that he wasn’t coming in today.” Kono offered, and Chin frowned.

“Steve hardly ever texts, and when he does it’s in code.” He viewed the text. “This is no code.”   
Danny huffed. “Maybe he learned to be a human, for once.” He tried calling his partner, and got voicemail.

They were all a bit worried.   
“Steve’s a big boy, he can handle himself, right?” Grover asked, trying to reassure his friends. They all agreed, and sat down to eat their Chinese food.

An hour later, Steve McGarret walked through the door, with a weird look in his eyes.

“Steve?” Danny asked, putting his hand on his friend’s shoulder, to find it immediately grabbed. He felt how Steve tensed, and had a wild look in his eyes for a few more seconds. He then relaxed his grip on the offending hand, and shrugged it off. Danny noticed what looked to be injection injuries on the back of his neck.

Steve addressed the group. “Wo Fat is dead.” His voice was monotone, like he was giving a mission report. He walked into their office with a blank and empty face, and when he entered his office, he moved out of their view.

                                                ~~~                                         

Steve walked out of the building, headed for the nearest car. He drove in a daze, getting home and taking a shower to clean himself up. Then, he headed to the cemetery, needing to know what was real. He saw the grave. Steve got his own truck, now absorbing the fact that Wo Fat was his brother. He drove to the 5-O headquarters, and headed into the offices. He felt a hand on his arm and reflexively grabbed it. He looked where the arm led to see Danny, looking concerned. His grip relaxed, and he told them.   
“Wo Fat is dead.”

He walked into his office, overwhelmed. He sat down, and shattered. After about ten minutes of just sitting on his couch, he felt arms around him and a wetness on his face. Steve didn’t even realize he was crying until then. Danny just kept hugging him as it turned into quiet sobs. When he stopped sobbing, he rasped out.

“I just killed my own brother.”

edn


End file.
